When the World Ends
by simplyjx382
Summary: One Shot. Luffy is now dead. A few months later, Nami finds herself pregnant and wonders who the father is.


**READ AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE! IT WILL (kinnda) EXPLAIN THE SHITINESS**

**Oh god.. i feel like I'm a disappointment to everyone reading my one piece fics.. they seem to be getting worse and worse as i continue with each one shot. As you could probably tell, I'm a lot better with character analysis and I dont know jack crap when it comes to telling a story with actions in it --;; pathetic, ne? Anyway.. I promised 4 more fics right? Heres one of them.. its not as good as I would like it to be... hell .. its not even half as good as i would like it to be.. but i did promise it. Please bare with my writing for now.. I seem to have gotten myself into some sort of writers block.**

**Note: i would like to thank my sister for editing this fic **

**When the World Ends  
**by Uchiha Jin

Nami is pregnant and wonders who the father is. It's dark and she is sitting at a small table in her room, holding a lit cigarette in her right hand, and a bottle of beer in her left. She hears footsteps approaching the door of her room. She takes a puff. Peering to the side, she sees a figure leaning on the frame of the open door.

"That can't be good for the baby, Nami-san," says the blonde man by the door. She smiles.

"I'm trying to kill it,"

She tries to take a gulp of beer but he takes the open bottle away from her. She looks up at him and chuckles. Her cigarette is brought to her lips, only to be taken away like the beer. She stands up to shove him away. The bottle falls along with the cigarette. The cigarette lightly bounces, and the bottle shatters, spilling glass and beer all over the floor, but the two of them do not bother to clean it.

"What do you WANT from me?" She shouts at him. "What do you WANT?"

"You're drunk."

"I am NOT drunk." She leans on the table to keep her balance. She finds herself unable to stand properly and takes her seat again in an attempt to regain some semblance of dignity. He sits across from her.

"Nami .." he takes out his own cigarette and lights it.

"What?" she folds her arms and puts her head down. He looks to the side and takes a puff. Silence.

"What would he think if he saw us now?" Nami takes a deep breath, only to smell the strong scent of alcohol and smoke. She laughs.

"He would think... 'Slut, whore, she sleeps with a different man every night.' He would think 'How dirty, how ugly, she's even pregnant.'" She laughs as she wipes her tears away. He looks her straight in the face.

"That's only what you think,"

"Don't TELL me what I think." The room is quiet and nothing is heard but her sobs. He stares as her for a full minute before speaking.

"If he saw you now, he would probably say, 'Her stomach is sooo big, did she eat too much?'" She lets out a strange sound. The other man cannot tell if she is laughing or crying, but he continues,"Then Zoro would have to explain to him, 'No, you idiot, she's pregnant. She's gonna have a baby.'"

The blond pauses to take a puff of his cigarette, he wonders if he is saying too much but he feels as if she need to hear what he has to say. "Then he would ask if the thing called 'baby' was edible and if I'm able to cook it." His captain's stupidity still amazes him.

"Usoppu would smack him across the head for saying such a thing. And Chopper would come along then and explain the whole thing to him. And it'll take a while, but he'll finally understand. Do you know what he would do next?"

She doesn't speak, so he continues, "He would walk straight up to you with a grin on his face and ask 'Who's my new crew member, and when am I gonna have him?' and you would respond..."

"Five months, his name is Luffy Junior." she wears a weak smile and chuckles a little. He grinned at her.

"Then he'd complain saying that five months would be way too long. Zoro would tell him that it would be worth the wait. And after he stops complaining, he would think it would be so cool to have two Luffys on one ship." It's quiet again. She's not crying anymore, instead, she is deep in thought. A minute passes before she speaks.

"I was in love with him, you know."

"I know,"

"I want so much for this baby to be his,"

"I know,"

The two of them just sit, not moving, not talking, just remembering. Nami smiles when she realized that there were more good memories then bad. Things have been so hard lately that she thinks that she has forgotten how to feel true happiness. When she thinks of her crew, she realizes that she is wrong.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, you should do the same." he says.

"Mm.. G'night,"

"Good night Nami-san." he leaves.

She stands to picks up the cigarette and the broken shards of the bottle. She places the broken glass on her table and moves to the trashcan to throw the cigarette away. She finds herself throwing away her matches instead.

She decides to keep her baby after all.

**End**

Even the thought of you makes me smile


End file.
